


Gartharr Edda

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: au_bingo, Community: help_pakistan, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gartharr is very concerned with what is fair.</i> Gabriel's vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gartharr Edda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neotoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotoma/gifts).



Gartharr never thinks it's fair that Loki is trapped. It's even less fair to Nari, who's doing the trapping. It's fair least of all to Sigyn, who has to watch Loki and Nari suffer and who has no power to do more than keep the pain away for a little while at a time.

Gartharr is very concerned with what is fair.

For example, it is not fair to Ragna that Athalbrandr is lying with Tova while Ragna is very pregnant with Athalbrandr's child. Especially when Athalbrandr has to take tea of a certain herb in order to lie with anyone. One day Gartharr trades that herb for another with similarly shaped leaves. Athalbrandr is not pleased. Neither is Tova, but oh well; Tova can get her fun from one of the young people who keep eyeing her, anyhow.

It is not fair to Nithbjörg that Dagný keeps rubbing it in that Dagný's sewing and weaving are so much better than Nithbjörg's. 'Better' is the wrong word, anyway; Dagný's clothes may be prettier but Nithbjörg's clothes are warmer and Nithbjörg's household is not going hungry from the need to supply Dagný with dyes. Gartharr drops a bit of one color dye into another dye pot. Oops.

It is not fair to the world at large that Náttfari claims victory in a particular battle when it is Mýr whose cleverness won the day, though Mýr did not live to tell the tale. Gartharr is contemplating potential revenges and thinking how good it would be if Náttfari broke both his legs, if Gartharr could just push Náttfari down that rocky slope without being caught...and it happens.

Gartharr quite enjoys playing Loki.

Gartharr is scouting far afield one day, looking for a particular sort of flower for Dagný (she pays well), when he comes across a meadow full of a flower he's never seen before. Gartharr tries to dig up a plant or two to bring to Dagný and discovers that the roots are all intertwined, and when he pulls out his knife and begins to cut, there is a white flare.

Loki bound by Nari, Sigyn helplessly watching.

Lucifer bound by Michael, Gabriel helplessly watching.

Unlike Sigyn, Gabriel couldn't watch his brothers suffer.

Gartharr is Gabriel and Gabriel is Gartharr and it's all so confusing that he loses track of himself entirely for some time. He finds he has to reassemble Gartharr's body one infinitesimal speck at a time. Fortunately he can be patient, when he needs to be (his prank on Títhkumi was months in the making), and he has the power and the fine control. And because Gartharr is Gabriel, of course there's no objection to Gabriel inhabiting Gartharr's body.

Gabriel is right back to his original problem, though. Where to go to hide from Michael?

Gartharr quite enjoys playing Loki.

That's the answer. Be Gartharr being Loki. Only with more oomph to the pranks.

Of course then Gabriel has to evade Odin and the other Norse gods, but can't have everything.


End file.
